Wizard of Yokai
by ChaserJaws11
Summary: Rewrite! Harry just wants to get away and enjoy himself for once, and now a creep of a priest has given him a chance. How will Yokai Academy be the same with a powerful wizard to teach it's students. Harry!Harem Smart!Harry
1. A Priest's Suggestion

**I do not own Harry Potter, Rosario+Vampire, or any references/characters that I may happen to use.**

**I had another crossover like this one, but I decided that this version I had in mind would be much less confusing for me to write. The first one I tried was one where Harry was the same age as Yukari, which really limited my ability, since Harry would not know much magic, and I just like harems. This version is where Harry has already defeated Voldieshorts, and is now the Man-Who-Conquered. There are several changes, but I will be going over that in this chapter.**

"Hubba Baloo" Normal Speaking

"_Hubba Baloo" Thought Speaking_

"**Hubba Baloo" Demonic/Emotional Speaking**

"'Hubba Baloo"' Parseltongue Speaking

"**_Hubba Baloo" Spells_**

**Starting Story**

"**You look troubled, is there anything you would like to tell a tired old priest?**" Said priest was wearing white robes, with a hood large enough to cover his face. The only part of him visible, besides the hand holding a coffee, were his unnaturally glowing eyes.

The one he was asking was a man on the cusp of his adult life, yet aged by circumstances beyond his understanding. He looked to be around twenty, with long, unruly black hair and skin a healthy, yet pale color. The most powerful thing about him though were his eyes, which shone with power, like emeralds under a lamp.

This is Harry Potter, formerly known as the Boy-Who-Lived, and now called by the name, the Man-Who-Conquered. The young man was currently in a muggle coffee shop, Starbocks or something, and was currently scribbling down notes on a pad, though it looked more like badly done cartoon scribbles than words.

Looking up at the robe wearing man, Harry sighed, feeling the aura of a magical person. "What is it that you want, I am quite busy." And it was true, Harry had just released his first book, on the differences in power and abilities of language.

Ever since he was younger, Harry loved language. Words came to him extremely easily, and he had no trouble memorizing them. By the time he had entered Hogwarts, Harry could already speak seven languages. When he had learned of the inherent power of language when it comes to magic, he had become ecstatic, testing out spells in every language he had learned and watching the results.

"**Well, perhaps… I believe neither flattery nor bribery are very powerful things to you, so I guess I will keep this short and to the point. I run a school, one for-**" "Wait, I don't want to hear it, I will not teach a bunch of annoying brats magic. End Of Story!" Harry interrupted the priest, gathering his things and getting up from his chair.

"**Hehehe, I guessed not, but I am not asking you to teach magic. Rather I would like it if you would come to my school to teach English. My school is situated in Japan, and it is not a school that teaches magic as a subject.**" The priest said quickly, placating the young linguist. Harry stopped, before sitting back down, and staring at the older gentleman.

"**My school is not a normal one yes, but I think you would find it very… exciting.**" The priest continued, only to see the young man wave him on, his face made of stone, but interest in his eyes.

"**I am the Headmaster at Yokai Academy, a school for non-humans. It includes Wizards and Witches, but it mainly hosts those known as Monsters. Our last Language Teacher… left us, and I am in search of a new one. When I came across your book, I began to gather information of you. If you accept, I will pay for your trip to my school, there is room and board, and a modest paycheck. You will also be allowed to open a language club, though you will only be teaching English in the classroom.**" The priest finished, leaning back slightly to allow Harry to think.

Harry could feel that this was not all, that the priest was hiding things from him. However, the opportunity to tech was actually very persuasive. While he had done very well in Hogwarts, coming in at the top ten every year since joining, no one had ever thought he would like to teach. Even when he was a Ravenclaw, everyone considered him a Gryffindor like his parents. To be truthful, Harry did often save the school and his friends, but he had never done something stupid and half-baked like a Noble Gryffindor.

Looking back at the priest, Harry could feel the invasive eyes roam him, judging him and testing him. It felt similar but very different from his last Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Both are creepy old men, who obviously don't feel the need to consider other people on their level. Both are powerful, at least the auras of each of them. Yet, this priest did not hide his… unsettling manipulative nature. He did not show it or try to pretend he is a kind old man. He showed that he is a creepy old bastard, no doubts about it.

Harry pulled his mind from the priest, thinking about the offer. It was not a matter of whether he wanted to stay or not. Harry had wanted to leave England since he had graduated, but because others felt he was still needed, he was constantly guilt-tripped into helping everyone wipe their arses. His friends, Hermione and Ronald Weasley were now becoming increasingly annoying. Ron was rather simple, he would go out, get drunk with free booze, claiming his rights as a friend of Harry Fucking Potter.

That was not the worst of it.

He would constantly try to get Harry to date his sister, who troubled him. There was something, tweaked, about her, something puzzle piece that was forced into the wrong spot. Harry's Godfather Sirius, who had begun dating a muggleborn lady, tried to help Harry by graphing her on the Hot/Crazy scale from the show _How I Met Your Mother. _Barney Stinson became the idol of the Black Patriarch ever since he saw him. It was only shortly afterward that he discovered that he was only a character, and the Barney did not in fact exist.

Anyways, Ginerva Weasley was way too crazy for her hotness to compensate for. She was hot, just not that hot.

Harry's other friend, Hermione Granger, was a much more complex matter. She truly wanted to do good for the community, but had decided that she could place his name on everything she was selling to the Wizengamot, without even asking him first. Harry felt that he would have helped her anyways, but the blind abuse of their friendship did take its toll.

His other friends were also 'high' on the victory and their newfound fame.

Neville Longbottom had come a long way from the tubby first year he was so long ago. He was now a handsome, broad-shouldered assistant teacher of Herbology, who married Hannah Abbot a short time after the war. However, known only to the headmistress, McGonagall and himself, Neville has had two illicit relationships with students. The two decided to keep Neville's misbehaviors in the dark for now, as it was still a tumultuous time, and hearing about such a hero falling from grace would not go over well.

George Weasley, as well as the two elder brothers of the Weasley clan, had fallen out with Harry. While they did not implicitly blame him for the deaths of their mother and Fred, he reminded them of their loss. He stayed away from them, out of respect for their feelings and they hadn't spoken for over a year.

Draco Malfoy and his mother, Narcissa were part of his better relationships, surprisingly. Though that might be because neither did get off very lightly. While they provided help that was vital for the war effort, they were not allowed off the hook, so to say. Both received fines straight from the Malfoy Vaults that crushed them financially. Harry had become something of a babysitter, since they had become basically dependent on the goodwill of the Black family. Draco had learned to keep his mouth shut, and Narcissa, or Cissy as she prefers in private, had taught him many, many techniques that were most commonly used in the bedroom.

Harry still had a shit-eating grin every time the three of them were in a room together.

Remus Lupin, one of Harry's father's friends, had not been a large part of his life. Hell, some might say that Harry had more interaction with Peter Pettigrew, the traitor to his family, and the 'light' side in general. Lupin had taught a solid DADA in his third year, but that was the scope of their relationship.

Truthfully, besides the crazy sex with Cissy, the only English citizen, magical or muggle, that Harry would miss, would be Luna Lovegood. It was surprising but after the war, Harry had become very attached to Luna and vice versa. It wasn't dating, though both were probably comfortable enough with each other to transition to it. Her personal brand of insanity was what got Harry through those first few months after the war. Who could become depressed about the loss of life, when a beautiful blond dragged him across Europe in search of the truth? Truths like the existence of the honest politician or Crumple-horned Snorcacks. There was also the Delicious Bum that always caught his eye, but she didn't seem to notice that there was one right behind her.

So, overall, Harry had nothing to really lose. He had very few he could stand to be around, whether for moral or trust issues. Owls were piling letters up to the rafters, with requests for marriage to help figuring out spells. His friends were taking advantage of him, and Luna was already out of the country, searching for Beady Bisslers, which could only be found by virgin girls.

Coming out of his daze, Harry noticed the glowing eyes of the priest, as well as the fallen sun. Looking over to the clock on the wall, Harry noticed that and hour and a half had passed since he had started his reminiscence.

"**Well Mr. Potter, have you made up your mind yet?**" The bastard priest knew his answer already, since Harry could feel the self-important smug grin on the man's face. Harry sighed, before giving a faint smile and nodding.

"**Then allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Yokai Academy, Potter-Sensei. It is lovely to have such a new face as part of our staff.**" Not many had this man's skill, Harry mused after listening to the 'warm welcome'. Not many could sound both mocking and genuine at the same time.

"velnias" Harry whispered.

**Ending Chapter**

**Well, here's the new rendition of Wizard of Yokai. I hope this one is more enjoyable for all of you readers. I decided to age Harry so drastically so that I could have more freedom with Harry's character. Obviously there are changes to canon, and if you don't like it, I can't believe that you have read this far. **

**Velnias: Fucking Hell (Lithuanian)**

**This will be a bit of a running gag, Harry will often swear in a language of my choosing, provided by Google Translate. It won't really amount to much, just show his mastery of the tongue. He knows almost every human language, as well as several magical languages, including Parseltongue.**

**First off, I am making this a harem, and for the most part it will be adults/teachers. Here is the list, so you don't get too far in and decide you don't like it.**

**Luna Lovegood 19**

**Gabrielle Delacour 15**

**Ruby Tōjō 19**

**Shizuka Nekonome 26 (I don't know her real age)**

**Ririko Kagome 28 (Says late twenties)**

**Ageha Kurono 34 (Never said she bonded or that her bonded one is alive)**

**This is not the final list as I might feel the need to change things at my own whimsy. As for Tsukune and the others, they will be a part of the story, though some more than others. Yukari will be a bit(read as very large) of a fangirl, as well as Ruby, though that will be more for the laughs than anything else. Kurumu will be the new step-daughter of Harry eventually, so that ought to be interesting.**

**If anyone wants to give an idea or comment please do!**

**Review If Possible**

**No Flames Please**

**Peace Out**


	2. First Class

**I do not own Harry Potter or Rosario + Vampire, nor any references/characters that I may happen to use.**

**I had another crossover like this one, but I decided that this version I had in mind would be much less confusing for me to write. The first one I tried was one where Harry was the same age as Yukari, which really limited my ability, since Harry would not know much magic, and I just like harems. This version is where Harry has already defeated Voldieshorts, and is now the Man-Who-Conquered. There are several changes, but I will be going over that in this chapter.**

**Reviews Reviewed:**

_**Duskrider:**_** Thank you, also congratz on being my first review.**

_**Opinr:**_** That's why I redid it. I agree with you, at least for some times when Harry returns to Hogwarts after being away.**

_**Cerxer1:**_** Those are both awesome characters, but I would only do them if I had to take someone else out of the Harem. Six is basically my maximum number I would do. If you can give me a great scenario for the reason they would join, as well as who should come out and why, I would do it easily.**

_**Arawn D. Draven:**_** Thanks for the review, love ya stories.**

_**Alex the DHR:**_** Awesome name, bit long. Gabi's gonna be a student, and if my math and canon is correct, she should be about fifteen right now, so she is a first year.**

_**Kaioo:**_** In a way, you are correct. His war experience will also be attractive to her, but at the same time she would remind Harry of the superiority of most pureblood wizards. This is why I don't think they would be a good match. Harry fought against people like her, I don't think he would suddenly feel that attracted mentally to her. **

"Hubba Baloo" Normal Speaking

"_Hubba Baloo" Thought Speaking_

"**Hubba Baloo" Demonic/Emotional Speaking**

"'Hubba Baloo"' Parseltongue Speaking

**Starting Chapter**

Things were not as Harry had been told they were. The priest, Mikogami, had forgotten to mention several things before he had Harry sign the contract. The first would be that Harry could not make a language club unless he taught for at least three years. You also needed to assist another club for two years, at the very least, or you would not be allowed funding. The second thing the priest had forgot to mention were some of the stranger rules that were enforced by the school itself. One was that fights were a natural part of monster life, and therefore interfering with a fight was not mandatory. It was not surprising for a monster to kill another during the school week. It didn't happen often but it was not rare.

Another was that many monsters observed pagan or even their own holidays and therefore days off could be surprising, as some took off weeks to celebrate or mourn, whichever is necessary.

The biggest one was that teacher-student relations were much more flexible. Age was meaningless to most monsters, as they could live somewhere between a normal human's age to being as long lived as a Vampire. This apparently means that age has very little meaning when it comes to a relationship.

Of course, you almost never see Vampires demean themselves with a lover of 'lesser statuses'.

Harry didn't mind the fact that he needed experience and had to gain the trust of the school, but he did give the bastard priest an earful after he was told of these things. As it stood, Harry decided that he would see what kind of clubs there are, as well as seeing who was in charge before making any strong opinion on what to do.

Staring out the window of the bus, Harry tried to keep his mind off the driver, an even creepier man than the priest and Dumbledore combined. If he had not fought Voldemort in the war, Harry felt that he would have shit his pants upon meeting him.

"**So you are the new teacher, huh, Potter-san? Well, I hope you are ready, Yokai academy is not a very peaceful place**" The bus driver called out, laughing as he pulled up to a smaller bus stop, allowing a young man, a freshman probably, to come aboard. The driver took a great amount of amusement from staring down the kid, his eyes glowing a bit more as his head swiveled, like an owl.

Speaking of owls, Hedwig had been furious at his sudden decision to leave England and had almost taken Harry's ear off. She forgave, after a few pieces of bacon, and had decided to scout out the area he would be teaching in. As Hedwig, she neither cared for, nor even reacted to little things like wards, or different dimensions and had already found quite a few roosting places as well as a very nice young woman, a 'brown-feathered snake' as described by the owl.

Harry loved Hedwig, but he had to shake his head and wonder how they got together, as partners and companions. Harry had wanted a cat, but he walked out with Hedwig. He loved the Snowy Owl, but he still thought she was capable of more magic than Albus Dumbledore.

Hedwig had also commented on several other faculty members. There were a number of beings that had traits of creatures, which was natural of a monster school, as well as a few even he had a hard time deciphering. The familiar bond did help, since he could get small blurry images as well as 'comments' made by his Hedwig, but he was still a few years off from a perfect bond.

His bird was very amicable to the staff, since Harry did not want to make a bad impression, but she had been fighting with a female with a cat-like feeling, even more so than his old transfiguration teacher. Harry wondered if she was a Cat-girl, since those kinds of monsters were rather popular in Japanese myth.

Looking up, Harry saw a large tunnel, one with an unnatural feel to it. Harry knew this was the entrance to Yokai, since Hedwig had passed through it a number of days ago. Looking to his left, Harry saw the only other passenger on the bus, a young man who could best be described as… ordinary. Harry couldn't even feel a hint of magic or monster energy. Anyways, the boy was clenching his bag and staring out the window, oblivious to the sizing up the green-eyed teacher had given him.

"Excuse me, are you heading to Yokai Academy?" Harry asked, startling the young man.

"Umm, yes." The boy said, looking at the wizard's eyes, before taking in the tweed suit with bowtie. The student seemed taken aback by the old fashioned clothing on the younger man.

"It is very nice to meet you then. My name is Potter Harry, I am going to be teaching English at Yokai Academy." Harry stated with a small smile, reaching out a hand to welcome the student.

"Oh, hello, umm, I am Aono Tsukune. I am a freshman. Please treat me well, Potter-sensei." Tsukune stated, blushing at the friendly tone of his new teacher.

Harry laughed loudly at the younger man's embarrassment, before placating him. "Well, Aono-san, please treat me well, as well. And please, call me Harry, we're not even in school."

After the friendly greeting, Harry started to ascertain the new student's ability with languages, but it seemed that he was not as receptive as Harry to foreign languages. The young man began lamenting at his average ability, a small storm cloud suddenly appearing above him.

Harry discreetly took out his wand, only to find that the cloud was a natural magic, and had not been brought about by the wizarding country of Japan. Somehow even muggles could manipulate reality in this country. Oh, what would the ministry think of this?!

Harry laughed, patting the boy on the back as the cloud dissipated. He then began to try to get a feel for the style of Japanese teaching, asking about class schedules and the attitudes of teachers in japan. Harry was immensely surprised by the fact that teachers moved between classes, not the class, but it did make a bit more sense, since the halls would not be as cluttered with people.

"Wow, so you are from England? It must be so cool there." Tsukune said, as he looked at the new teacher in awe. Harry chuckled slightly, seeing the awe from someone who did not 'know' him was refreshing.

"It is something, Aono-san, but I think that I will enjoy my time here. Are you excited about school, it must be a big step up for you?" Harry asked.

"Hehehe, I am kind of worried, yeah." Tsukune said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"**Oi! Kiddo, Teacher-san, we're here…**" The bus driver said, peering into the overhead mirror at the two men. The driver then threw his head back and laughed, coming up to a stop at an old rotten sign.

"**Hey, son… I would watch out if I were you. Yokai Academy can be a veeerrryy scary place.**" And on that high note, the bus driver left, laughing insanely once more.

Tsukune however, was paler than Voldemort after the ritual, and you could literally see the shaking of his bones. Japan was a crazy place.

"Come on Aono-san, I do believe that we have to hurry. Wouldn't want to be late, now would we?" Harry said, a small smirk hanging from his face. This boy reminded him of a humble Neville, the early Neville to be exact, and in Harry's opinion the better of the two.

The walk to the school was also rather intimidating, at least for those who disliked Halloween. It was incredibly cheesy, and yet, it felt incredibly realistic. The graves were plotted correctly, and the dead trees were actually dead.

"An nì a thig leis a'ghaoith, falbhaidh e leis an uisge." Harry said, making a small motion over the graves. Tsukune looked at his new teacher strangely, before shrugging at the wizard's grin.

"Look out!" Harry heard, to which years of experience came into play, making him jump off to the side, roll, and come up wand drawn.

The sight that he caught was so ridiculous it wasn't even really funny. Harry had moved quickly enough to watch his new student get run over by a pink-haired beauty. Harry wondered briefly if Tonks was smiling down on him, laughing at her own small prank.

Shaking his head, Harry moved his wand back to his holster, and walked back to the two, who now were staring at each other. Tsukune had also begun copping a feel on the young girl's thigh.

Sparkles. There were bloody sparkles surrounding the two, as well as flowers and pink rainbows. Harry realized Japan was indeed a scary place, just as the bus driver said.

"Ehem… while I am sure the two of you would love to make googly eyes at each other, we are in somewhat of a hurry so if Tsukune, and miss…" Harry started trailing off in order to learn her name.

The pink-haired girl blushed deeply, before muttering a "Moka" at the young teacher. The two students were both extremely embarrassed, especially after Harry began laughing at the two. Harry decided he had annoyed the younger man enough and bade his farewell, leaving the two alone for a bit.

"Capu-Chu!"

Looking back, Harry had to wonder if it was ok…

Harry walked into the classroom, a bare bones style look, with the large teacher's desk, and students' smaller desks. The windows let in quite a lot of light, and as soon as Harry opened them, they also let in a rather angry snowy owl.

After a few minutes of owl-pecking, Harry was allowed to transfigure the hat rack into a post for Hedwig to rest on. Harry then began his unpacking, putting a few photos up. The two most prominent were Sirius, himself, and the former pornstar turned girlfriend to his godfather. They were actually a lot closer, and Harry knew that the 'popping of the question' was not far away. The second was Harry and Luna's discovery of the Snorcack, am achievement that almost killed Hermione.

The opening ceremony didn't end for another two hours, and today Harry was only supposed to welcome the class, and explain the rules, so Harry allowed Hedwig to drag him around the school. It was quite the experience, seeing all the great perches and rat infestations that his owl could find, and Harry did in fact enjoy the quiet companionship his familiar could give.

"Well, is this your friend, Owl-san?" A rather seductive voice came from behind Harry. Hedwig didn't react to the sound, which made the tensing in Harry's arms and legs rather unnecessary. If she liked someone enough to let them sneak up on her wizard, they wouldn't do any harm.

Turning, Harry first caught sight of some rather large mammaries. The tight white shirt did almost nothing to hide them, and a small bop on the head by his owl was the only thing that made Harry stop appreciating the sight.

If she wanted people not to stare, she shouldn't have worn it.

Looking up to the young woman's face, Harry found her to be very appealing overall. She had shoulder length dark brown hair, and ruby lips. Her eyes, a nice soft brown were covered by glasses almost as large as his own. Yet Harry could see the appeal.

"Hello miss. Yes this is my owl, her name is Hedwig. You must be the beauty that my snowy companion had found." Harry said, trying to pull off the roguish grin his father and godfather had been famous for. The soft blush made it worth it, even if the laugh at the end hurt his pride slightly.

"Yes, Hedwig, was it? She was a most excellent friend, and so intelligent as well. Anyways, I am Ririko Kagome, but please call me Kagome, and you would be?" the beauty asked, a half smirk, half smile on her lips.

"My name is Potter Harry, this is my first year here as a teacher. Please treat me well." Kagome laughed slightly, before repeating the words he had said.

"Well, Harry-kun, what is it that you teach? You are very young." To which the young woman eyed the hidden muscles and handsome face of Harry, obviously enjoying the slight shuffle as Harry turned pink.

"Well, Kagome-chan, I am going to be teaching English, though I have a working knowledge of many languages. And what would you teach, if I may ask?" Harry returned, smiling at her and petting the soft feathers of the owl on his arm. It was getting rather tiring to keep it up, but she was his queen.

"I teach math, a language all its own. It is graceful and beautiful, and I hope that I can share it with many students this year. That's actually why I approached you, I was not joking about Hedwig's intelligence. I found in my class room one day and after I had practiced a few problems, I saw that she was able to follow along and even solve problems on her own. How did she do that?" Ririko asked, as she stared in amazement at the Snowy Owl, who stared down imperiously from her Harry perch.

Harry chuckled slightly, before explaining the basics of familiars and how they often could gain abilities from their masters. Harry had always prized wit and wisdom, and so his magic allowed for greater growth of his owl's brain. If it was fighting skill he had wanted, Hedwig would have been able to tear armies apart with her claws. Sometimes, Harry felt she already could.

Kagome was quite amazed at the brilliance of the owl, who had lost interest in the conversation and had left via an open window. A look at his watch had shown that classes were only a half hour away and that the ceremony had already ended.

"Well, I want to get going, but if you would like, do you think we could get some coffee or lunch at some point?" Harry asked, not desperate, but he had to admit, he got along very easily with the math teacher.

A slight look of surprise was swiftly followed by acceptance, and the two parted ways, heading back to their own classrooms.

Harry walked into the room and was actually very thankful that there were no students left in the class. Hedwig was now content on her perch, a small rodent's tail hanging from her beak. Nodding to his oldest friend, Harry hopped up onto his desk, shifting into his animagus form. Since seeing his own teacher, Professor McGonagall do it, Harry had felt it would also be fun to do it.

And so, Harry watched as the class filed into his room, his bright green eyes, intimidating on his form, a large black crow. The class must have looked strange, what with the two exotic birds in front.

The class was in fact quite large, and every seat was taken. Most of the students did not seem to amount to much, and their power levels were not eve intimidating to his instincts. However two things were extremely strange.

One was the very young looking child in the front of the class. With the modified version of the uniform, fitted to give her a more witchly appearance, Harry could feel the rather large reserves that were coming off her, marking her as a powerful witch. He hoped she did not faint when she saw him.

The second surprise was much nicer, as his friend Gabrielle Delacour had joined the academy. It was a rather well hidden lie that half-Veela existed, and one he only learned because of his close relationship to the Delacour family. Veela children were always Veela, and the only difference in the Veela having a child was whether the child would gain the core of their magical father. Fleur, a bit of a stuck up bitch, had gained her father's core, and was immensely good with wand magic, but her Veela abilities suffered from it. Gabi had no witch core, only her Veela abilities.

After Harry had saved Gabi from the lake in the second task, the two had become inseparable. Harry loved to talk to Gabi and her parents in their native French, and the young girl's upbeat attitude had him laughing a few times. Gabi was also very disappointed in her sister, and had almost set her head on fire with PassionFyre, the ability that only regular Veela like herself could use. This was actually a rather large point in her life, as Gabi had used it and proven to her parents that she was not going to be able to join Beauxbatons. Harry, having witnessed the event, had become a son to the Delacour parents, the event bringing the three closer together. Fleur was never harmed, since Gabi had never actually used the valentine red flames, but she had warmed up to Harry after they had shown.

Gabi herself had taken a middle seating, putting herself in a large number of girls in order to protect herself. Her aura, along with the rather short skirt made her a wet dream to weaker men.

*RING* *RING*

Most every seat had been taken by the class, with only three seats left in the upper-middles to be taken.

Harry watched as the class began to get uncomfortable, amusing himself by cawing at the students who seemed most likely to jump. Finally after around two minutes, three students came into the classroom, smirking at the fact that their teacher was missing.

Once their backs were turned and they were within a few feet of their seats, Harry opened his wings and popped off the desk slightly, shifting as he landed.

Staring at the dumbfounded class for a few moments, Harry savored the feeling that Minny must have felt so many years ago.

"Hello Class!" Harry said, making the three student jump and spin, staring wildly at the linguist.

"Is this going to be a usual thing, as I can transform one of you into a pocket watch in order to help you keep track of time." Harry said, doing his best to live up to his teacher's ability. Harry loved Flitwick, he was a charming and awesome teacher, but McGonagall had presence like nobody's business.

The entire class was amazed by the simple display of power, most of all the two students he had taken an interest in as they walked through the doors.

"Harry!" Gabi yelled flinging herself from her seat and wrapping her arms around him. The young Veela's French was still as beautiful as he had remembered, as it was with most Veela, and by the dumb expressions on most of the male class, they found it lovely as well.

"petit oiseau, vous devez retourner à votre siège." Harry said, calming her down with the promise to speak after class.

After she had been seated, Harry looked to the group, only to see a lot of jealousy, aimed at both himself and his friend.

"Hello once more. My name is Potter Harry, but you may call me Harry-sensei or Potter-Sensei, whichever you prefer. I teach English here, though I am also skilled in another fifty or so languages." Harry introduced himself, "Are there any questions so far?"

After a second of hesitation, half the class raised their hands in, though surprisingly most of them were girls. After a second, Harry pointed to the witch in the back, asking for her name as well as her question.

"Yes, umm, Potter-sensei. My name is Sendo Yukari. Umm, are you an animagus? Was that what you did there, Potter-sensei?" The young girl asked, her face a slight pink.

Seeing the class's confusion, Harry leaned back against his desk and began to explain the animagus process, explaining his form and abilities. Most of the class were actually surprised by the power, though the three who were late seemed a little angry at him for some reason.

Yes, Wanibuchi-san? Is there something wrong?" Harry asked the ugliest of the trio, who glared at him in anger.

"Of course not teach! I mean, it only seems like we're being taught by a boundary being, that's all!" the student yelled at Harry, only for Harry to blink and laugh at the student. Wanibuchi stared at the wizard, whose mocking laughter was pissing him off, before throwing himself at the older man, transforming as he moved. He was an ugly lizard as well.

Harry, who had seen worse in the form of Greyback, quickly drew his wand and transfigured the boy into a toy dinosaur, specifically Reptar, from the Rugrats. The rest of the class were stunned once more by the casual power the teacher displayed.

Harry sighed, fixing the student back into his normal form before assigning him a detention. The rest of the class went along quite nicely, as the most he had to deal with were the angry and fearful gazes of the lizard trio.

The rules were much easier to explain and soon the bell rang, ending the class. As the students filed out, Harry received a few glares from the boys, while at least one of the girls held a gaze at his crotch too long, which made him feel a bit uncomfortable. At last, Harry was alone in the room with Gabi, and surprisingly Yukari.

"Hey Gabi, how are you doing? I heard that you were going to a foreign school, but I didn't think it would be this far away…" Harry said, drawing his attention to the little witch, who was wringing her hands as she stared at the two.

"Yes, Sendo-san, are you alright?" Harry asked, smiling slightly as she moved closer.

"You are Potter Harry, right?" At Harry's nod, Yukari pushed her hand into her bag, pulling out a book.

"Umm, could you sign this for me? I love your book. It's absolutely genius!"

Harry was genuinely surprised at her attitude. In England, almost everyone had bought his book, thinking it would explain his adventures, or simply to be able to say they had his book. Barely anyone who had read it in Britain and even in the rest of Europe had appreciated the work.

Not even Hermione, who he thought would be the most enthusiastic reader thought the book was worth it. Harry was a Hero, not a scholar! No one believed he could do something like this.

Smiling widely, Harry took out a quill and signed it, _To Sendo Yukari, From Potter Harry. _After that, Harry excused himself from the two, and left to find the teacher's lounge. The last he saw of the two for the day was actually a rather amicable conversation that started between the two of them.

**Ending Chapter**

**I am going to put this in now, as I want to make a minor change to the RV canon. In canon succubae need the love of a 'Destined One; to survive. They also probably need a 'Destined One' in order to procreate. I am changing this, so that it will fit my story better. Succubae in my story need love and lust to survive, but they can get it from anyone. A 'Destined One' is the purest and strongest form of energy for them. When they don't have one, they need to stay in areas where there is a large amount of lust. This means that most live in inner cities, around the less brothels and prostitutes to feed off them. Finding a 'Destined One' (DO) can give them more freedom than anything else, since it allows them to leave these places and solely feed off the power love gives them. A DO's death doesn't kill them, nor does the rejection, however for those who have gone from the pure love to the lust of patrons of hookers and strippers, it makes most commit suicide in order to get away. Also, a DO is not needed for procreation, though most would rather wait out their entire lives for a DO then have a child with a lesser man. Sex before marriage is fine for a succubus, a child before a DO, while a thing of beauty, is a sign of desperation for them. Sorry that was so long. I wanted to get it out of the way.**

**Harry is the teacher of Yukari's class. This means that the leader of the lizarding idiots will not become the class president, and that Yukari will not be bullied as badly.**

**Gabi is a student at Yokai, as she did not gain the abilities of wand magic like her sister did. Her Veela abilities however, are much stronger.**

**Another small running gag will be Harry's amazement at the anime expressions (storm clouds, flowers, sparkles) and his attempts to explain them.**

**Language:**

**An nì a thig leis a'ghaoith, falbhaidh e leis an uisge.**

**What comes with the wind will go with the water. (Gaelic)**

**petit oiseau, vous devez retourner à votre siège.**

**little bird, you must go back to your seat. (French)**

**Review If Possible**

**No Flames Please**

**Peace Out**


	3. The Beginnings Of A Harem

**I do not own Harry Potter or Rosario + Vampire, nor any references/characters that I may happen to use.**

**I had another crossover like this one, but I decided that this version I had in mind would be much less confusing for me to write. The first one I tried was one where Harry was the same age as Yukari, which really limited my ability, since Harry would not know much magic, and I just like harems. This version is where Harry has already defeated Voldieshorts, and is now the Man-Who-Conquered. There are several changes, but I will be going over that in this chapter.**

**Reviews Reviewed:**

_**Opinr:**_** Thanks, I felt that it needed that! Hahahaha**

_**Arawn D. Draven:**_** You are right, since the Racism is going to be a major factor in the development of the characters in this story. As for Antithesis, I am not really sure yet. Maybe once I think about it more, but thanks for the idea.**

_**BlackFire-Forx:**_** Thanks for the compliments.**

_**Kaioo:**_** Dude, can you not see it? Sirius is marrying the opposite of his family. A super-sexual, downright sexy, girl who could not possibly come from a 'noble' family. I love it!**

_**Uzumaki-Son Naruto:**_** Do you mean POV or Harry personally? POV wise, no, though I may have Harry go back to England for some reason or another.**

"Hubba Baloo" Normal Speaking

"_Hubba Baloo" Thought Speaking_

"**Hubba Baloo" Demonic/Emotional Speaking**

"'Hubba Baloo"' Parseltongue Speaking

**Starting Chapter**

As Harry moved between students, shifting left and right to avoid the oncoming mob of green jackets, he thought of what must be happening back home, what his friends must be thinking right about now.

Harry had left letters with Winky, his house elf, in order to rest the obvious worries his friends would be having. He had instructed her to give the letters to everyone a week from when he had left, and to not allow anyone to know where he had gone.

Winky had become his house elf after the summer of fourth year. He had found her after she had been abandoned by her former employer and master, Crouch, and had given her the chance to become his own servant.

He had acquired her mostly because of his fear of the other house elves, especially that crazy one, Dobby. He did believe that Dobby must be a pretty good guy, and he would be forever grateful that he had warned him of what must be happening his fourth year, his methods did leave a lot to be desired.

Therefore, Winky's job was to help him when he needed it, but more importantly, to make sure that Dobby was not attempting to save his life.

Hermione was quick to try and demonize him because of the act, but he had mostly ignored her, especially since he in fact knew why the little beings did the things they did.

Looking up, Harry noticed that the hall was mostly empty, and that the bell for lunch had already rung. It was a rather slow day, being the first, but Harry now had a new conundrum to worry about.

He had no idea where he could find the teachers' lounge, or even the cafeteria.

"Harry-kun, what are you doing?" Kagome said, coming up alongside him. She fell in to step beside him and grabbed his arm, dragging him into a rather inconspicuous room.

"Wow, Kagome-Chan, if I knew how daring you were I would have prepared better." Harry said, before looking around to see all the teachers now staring at him. Harry groaned before turning to the bright red snake woman, cringing slightly at the obvious anger and embarrassment at the situation.

"Ummm… Well, my name is Potter Harry. It is very nice to meet you all." Harry said bowing and completely ignoring his earlier remarks.

The group reaction's sweatdrop freaked Harry the fuck out.

Lightly twisting his hand inward, so that he may draw his wand, Harry walked up to one of the teachers, looking straight at the drop of liquid.

"Meow!" The female teacher said, looking at the inquisitive linguist. Harry backed once he saw the stare of the cat girl, or Neko as they were called.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" The Neko teacher asked.

"Umm, did you notice the drop of water that appeared on your head just now?" Harry said, twitching at the bad grammar. It was one of his pet peeves, especially when a teacher uses bad grammar.

After asking the question, Harry noticed that every teacher was looking at him strangely, turning their head to the side. A question mark shaped bubble popped up above their heads.

Harry almost sweatdropped himself, before excusing himself and moving back over to the math teacher.

"Ara Ara, do I have to worry about a playboy teacher like you?" The math obsessed Lamia asked, amusement now etched onto her features.

Harry laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his head. He really did need to control his Ravenclaw attributes sometimes, as they could be extremely dangerous combined with his Gryff absentminded bravery.

"Sorry, it's just that Japan and even here is very new to me. At least compared to home, where it is kind of boring after you get over the initial surprises." Harry said, smiling lightly at the dark-haired teacher.

"I can see what you mean." Kagome said, lifting a bag of food, "Why don't we head down to the cafeteria, since you don't seem to have brought anything."

Harry smirked lightly, before gesturing with his arm, to which she took ahold of it.

"Lead the way, my mathematical guide." Harry said, laughing as the two went on their way.

"Mou, get out of here you big rat!" a voice called out behind them. Harry turned to see his Hedwig harassing the female teacher he had just investigated.

"Oi! Hedwig, leave the nice woman alone. I have some bacon for you if you come with me." Harry called out, gaining the attention of the two ladies. The Snowy Owl soared over to the wizard, landing lightly on his shoulder. The group of three now left towards the cafeteria, chatting as they went.

"Hey! Wait up!" a call from behind them came. Ririko and Harry turned, watching as the Neko teacher came up behind the two.

"Meow, why is your bird so mean?" The teacher said, glaring at the imperious Hedwig. The bird did not even turn towards her, its attention focused solely on the front of the hall, and the future bacon.

"I'm sorry about Hedwig, but sometimes she just does things and I don't even know why. It's hard for me to take that since she is supposed to be my familiar." Harry said, looking at the white feathered breast of his oldest friend.

"Hedwig is a woman, of course you will never understand her. You should have learned that so long ago." Kagome said, petting the back of his feathered companion, cooing softly at the intelligent bird.

Harry laughed, before shaking his head, and nudging it in the direction of the cafeteria as he looked at Tsukune's homeroom teacher. She seemed to get the message, as she came up beside the wizard.

In the cafeteria, the noise level made it impossible to differentiate who was talking if they were more than a few feet from you. The amount of monster students surprised Harry, who did not expect so many kids to be Yokai. Considering that they were all from the small general area around the academy, it was very surprising.

Making his way to the lunch line, Harry got a simple plate of noodle soup. Ms. Nekonome, the Neko teacher, got a plate of raw fish, excusing her diet as she was a cat person. Harry also remembered to grab a small plate of bacon for his familiar, who had taken to glaring at him for taking so long to fulfill his promise.

Harry looked over the area, seeing the two girls, Gabi and Yukari and briefly waving to them. Seeing a table in the back corner that was empty, the three teachers and one familiar sat down at the table, coincidently close to Tsukune, the human boy Harry had met on the bus.

Harry, Shizuka, and Kagome talked about their classes, as well as the students in them. Harry explained his relationship with the little Veela, as well as the witch's interest in him. Shizuka went on to talk about the appearance of the beautiful vampire, Ms. Akashiya as well as the weak looking student Mr. Aono.

Kagome did not have any really important or cool students, which made her pout adorably, at least in the wizard's eyes.

The three teachers watched as another student of Ms. Nekonome walked up to the vampire and her tasty companion, his swagger and attitude reminding Harry of his tenant Draco Malfoy. The scene that played out in front of the faculty would have been funny if the actions of the larger boy did not scream rapist.

After the vampire had taken her companion away from the area, Harry discreetly hit her with a tracking charm, tied into his subconscious. He had seen incidents like this one before, and while he trusted that strength of the vampire race, he did not want any possibility of rape happening.

Fighting was okay though.

"So, Shizuka-Chan, what do you teach here?" Harry asked, as the three finished their individual meals.

"Meow, I usually teach as a substitute as well as Homeroom. I also am the advisor of the Newspaper club, though that might not be for long…" the Neko said, her tail drooping at the end of her sentence.

"Why would that be?" Harry said, looking at the sad cat-teacher. He looked over to the Lamia, who had a rather bored face on, though the glimmer of interest was pretty clear to Harry.

"Mou, last year all my students quit, or they didn't even show up. Now I only have one student left." Shizuka lamented, tears cascading down her face, quite literally.

Harry ignored the breaks in reality, as he sat back, thinking about the new fact.

Newspapers were not his favorite thing in the world, especially from magicals. He had known since his second year that the publishers only put their own agenda in the paper, and that the truth was incredibly hard to find. Granted he only had the knowledge of two papers, the Prophet and the Quibbler, both of which had rather fanciful ideas, even if he was willing to believe Luna's paper over the other any day of the week. However, this was his new friend, and a cute cat girl to boot.

Should he try to help the failing club succeed or should he continue searching for a club?

"Hey, Shizuka-Chan, why don't I help out your club? I could join as your assistant." Harry said, surprising both the female teachers. The Neko teacher jumped out, latching onto the wizard, muttering 'thank yous' and 'hell yeahs' as she squeezed the linguist teacher

Kagome watched the proceedings with a light smile on her face, though there was a bare hint of a fang hanging down from her mouth. A small dark aura joined the teacher, forming a cobra waiting to strike.

After the three teachers cleaned their plates and gave them back to the lunch ladies, Harry started to whisper into his familiar's ear.

"Hedwig, I want you to watch over Akashiya-san and Aono-san. I don't trust that bastard student not to try anything. If they look to be in serious danger, send me the image." Harry said, before his Snowy Owl lifted off and flew out a nearby window.

"Hey, Harry-Sensei/Harry!" Two voices came out from behind him yelled. The teacher trio turned to see Harry's two students, Yukari and Gabi running up to them. They also watched as the rest of the school commented on them, or at least the male population.

"Woah, look at that beauty!"

"She looks like an angel!"

"I wonder if she would go out with me?"

"Look at that tight ass!"

Well, monster were perverts it seems, and at least it didn't seem like any comments were pointed toward the young witch, since that was territory Harry did not want to go to.

"Yes, girls? How has your day been going?" Harry asked, though he was ignored. The four females that surrounded him now seemed to be sizing one another up. The two female teachers won, when Kagome bounced on her feet slightly, making her bust do the same.

"_Harry, why didn't you join us for lunch? Why are you here with these old ladies?_" Gabi asked in her native tongue, while Yukari patted her chest, a small darkness hanging over her.

"_And who might you be calling old, miss?_" Kagome answered, scaring the Veela with her understanding of French. A now truly terrible dark aura seemed to surround her.

The little bird-angel cross 'eeped', before muttering an apology as she wheeled herself around so that Harry was between the two of them.

"Now Kagome-Chan, I don't think you need to be so scary to the students. And Gabi, don't be so mean to your teacher, we both know your better than that." Harry admonished the two, bopping the Veela on the head lightly.

Harry had to hold his head as the images of the burly student from earlier grabbing Aono-San appeared in his head, though the student did leave the human alone after a small amount of time.

Harry calmed the worried group of females who had surrounded him, explaining that a small migraine from all the excitement was the cause. None except perhaps Yukari believed him, but they let it go, watching him a little more carefully as they got to know one another.

Harry smiled softly as he listened to the small argument that was going on between his feminine companions, which was surprisingly not about anything overtly sexual. With all that Harry had seen so far, he thought that all Japanese women would follow manga scripts and start comparing the size and softness of their breasts.

Harry didn't know whether to be thankful that they were not doing that, or sad that the fanservice was not happening.

"So, Harry-Kun, when do you want to go on our Date?" Kagome asked, the word date stretched lightly in order to aggravate the other females around him.

Harry sighed, watching as Gabi started a rapid fire speech in French, crying out to her older crush. Yukari seemed to be twirling her magic wand, glaring at the older monster. Shizuka looked between the members of the group, trying to figure out what was wrong. Strong males always got many females in the cat world, like lions for example.

Shizuka considered herself a strong lioness, and therefore only a strong lion could be with her.

"Ummm, Kagome-Chan? I don't think that now is an exactly good time to discuss this, maybe we could talk about it later?" Harry asked, as his middle was being attacked by the small Veela lady. Her punches didn't hurt, but he didn't want to think about why it was happening.

Harry liked being oblivious, it made his life so much easier.

"Ara Ara, why would you need to cater to such young children? They couldn't possibly know about adult things lik-" Kagome was stopped by the sudden appearance of a yellow tub, which smashed down on her head.

A giggle by the little witch earned her a soft glare from Harry, before he was once again assaulted by images not from his own eyes.

Moka was now being attacked by the large student, who had transformed into a grey, ugly creature.

"Ummm, guys, I have to go do something rather suddenly. Why don't you four get to know each other better? I think you can become great friends." Harry finished with a comically bad wink and thumbs up, looking quite like a certain blond loudmouth for a second or two.

Harry then turned and ran down the hall, leaving the group of women wondering what he was up to, at least until Kagome made another comment on his butt, but Harry was too far gone to hear the rest of it.

Harry felt the tracking charm on the beautiful vampire, apparating a few feet from where she was. He appeared in a slight wooded area in time to watch as the aura of a true vampire appeared. As it died down, harry saw the change in the soft spoken student. Not only in appearance, but how she moved as well as talked.

Draco should be getting lessons from her, as she seemed every bit as noble as he wanted to be, as well as being colder than Daphne Greengrass, who got the nickname 'ice princess' in Hogwarts.

The now silver haired Vampire egged the monstrous student on, flipping her hair as she insulted the beast-creature. The student didn't seem to take kindly to that, as it charged the formers position.

Harry and Tsukune watched as the Orc was sent hurtling into the air, its monstrous size nothing to a Vampire's strength. Harry wouldn't be surprised if she could shatter steel with her kick.

A small bat moved over head, calling out the time it took the Vampire woman to defeat the monster.

The red-eyed Vampire then looked down to the human student, and Harry pulled out his wand in preparation to stop the murder of a student. He may not care for the rapist, but Tsukune was easy to tease. He reminded Harry of a younger version of himself when he interacted Sirius.

"You! In the trees! Why don't you come out right now, or I won't hurt you!" The Vampire called, looking in his direction.

"Oi! Oi! No need to be so cranky, Ms. Vampire. I'm coming." Harry jumped out of the trees, surprising the two students with his appearance.

"Ah! Potter-Sensei. What are you doing here?" Aono-san asked, jumping up and dusting himself off. His female companion watched Harry warily.

"I was just making sure that my two precious students did not get to seriously hurt. That would look bad on my report." Harry called out, though his kept his wand in his hand.

"So you watched the fight? Why did you not join in?" The empowered Moka asked, moving her legs slightly into a battle ready position.

"I got here when you got your hair dyed and found some eye contacts, so I decided that you didn't really need my help. If it's all the same to you two, I believe I must go make sure that my friends have not yet killed one another.

With a soft reply of goodbye from the human boy, and silence from the Vampire, Harry turned and walked slightly.

"Capu-Chuuuu!"

Harry apparated out of the area.

**Ending Chapter.**

**Sorry for taking so long, but I have had college to worry about, and my grandfather's not doing too well. Here is chapter three of WoY, hopefully to be accompanied sometime this week by a few more chapters from my other stories.**

**I am thinking of having Harry and Gabi replace Tsukune and Moka to Yukari, becoming her fantasy threesome, so why don't you guys give me your opinions. In terms of beauty in the school, at least for the students, it would go:**

**Moka**

**Gabi**

**Kurumu**

**Mizore**

**Yukari is cute but only perverts would actively call her a beauty of the school. There are probably a few others but I am not sure. Next up would be the succubus and the club fair.**

**Review If Possible**

**No Flames Please**

**Peace Out**


	4. A Rather Dull Day

**I do not own Harry Potter or Rosario + Vampire, nor any references/characters that I may happen to use.**

**I had another crossover like this one, but I decided that this version I had in mind would be much less confusing for me to write. The first one I tried was one where Harry was the same age as Yukari, which really limited my ability, since Harry would not know much magic, and I just like harems. This version is where Harry has already defeated Voldieshorts, and is now the Man-Who-Conquered. **

"Hubba Baloo" Normal Speaking

"_Hubba Baloo" Thought Speaking_

"**Hubba Baloo" Demonic/Emotional Speaking**

"'Hubba Baloo"' Parseltongue Speaking

**Starting Chapter**

"Well, Mr. Potter, how about that date?" Ririko asked, leaning up against the linguist wizard's desk.

"Umm, how about I take you out during the Club Fair? I'm going to be a little busy helping Shizuka prepare for it before then." Harry said, looking to the buxom S&M teacher. Not that he knew that tidbit.

Yet.

When Harry thought that the Newspaper Club was something he could do until he had enough years behind the desk to start his own club, Harry didn't realize how truthful the cat-girl's statement was.

The club itself had a good base, and Ms. Nekonome was definitely a very active teacher, helping out whenever she could, but the club almost never kept any members. Last year, all but one student dropped the club or mysteriously disappeared.

According to Mikogami, the illustrious headmaster, this was nothing to worry about, but that didn't mean that Harry would let it happen again. Other teachers may not be for interference, but having learned how painful it could be in school to not have allies in the faculty had made the linguist wary of following the old dark lord's advice.

Classes were also going quite well, especially for his two favorite students. Of course, Harry attempted to keep from showing any favoritism, but he always had a minute for Yukari's magical devices or a small conversation in French with Gabi.

Of course, his other students were also doing well. Menma, a young kappa boy had ended up becoming the class president. He was a pretty good guy, though quite perverted. One of his first rules he tried to implement was a Panty-less Friday. It didn't pass, mostly because of the more powerful, female minority. The only reason he was still in power was because overall he was fair and just, and all of the boys in the class liked him.

Harry ran a hand through his hair as he slid the next paper in front of himself, looking for incorrect answers on the pop quiz. Looking over to the window, which showed a lovely day, with a bright sun and more purplish skies than the usual red, Harry felt the need to get outside. He may have been a Ravenclaw, but looking over a class' tests, most of which made Harry a little ill was not how he wanted to spend the evening. Besides, with a little help from a Correction-Quill, these tests could be done by the next morning. He just needed to sneak the papers home so that no one would notice the little cheat he was going to use.

Quietly placing his papers away, sliding the uncorrected quizzes into the leather suitcase, Harry nodded his goodbyes to his friends and coworkers before exiting the lounge.

Harry was quite surprised by the mob of students only a few feet from the lounge. Recognizing it from his own school as a standoff, Harry pushed his way to the front, to see that his two young friends, Moka and Tsukune, had once again gotten into a fight, though Tsukune actually looked quite confused and dazed. Even Gabi and Yukari were there, standing slightly behind the two almost lovers.

This time however, they had been confronted by a blue-haired young lady. She was quite the beauty as well, probably right up there with Gabi and Moka herself. Following that line of thought, and the way she glared at the pink Vampire, it was pretty obvious that she was jealous of the bloodsucker. Probably Gabi as well.

As the male groupies started to come out of their Veela/Succubus/Vampire daze, they immediately noticed the teacher. While most would have never feared him, his slight build and overall less than impressive stature creating no fear, Harry brought out the latent power of his three most secret and dangerous weapons, the Hallows. Using an aura created by their natural combination, the air chilled and the feeling of death crept up on the students.

That, with the bright emerald eyes caused most students to take their chances, jumping out of the way and over one another in an effort to escape the man's frightening power.

"Now that that is settled, may I ask what is going on here?" Harry asked, ending the aura.

After shaking herself of the after-effects of his death aura, Kurumu decided it would be smart to try to seduce the teacher. Tracing a hand along the collar of the older man, the only response she got was a rather large growl from the main two students of said man.

Harry himself, felt almost no excitement from the young woman. It was not a matter of sexuality, but a matter of the Hallows. Using them left him 'without life' for about seven times the amount of time he used them. 'Without life' meaning that he was basically an asexual sociopath, unable to connect with people physically or mentally. Thankfully he was still able to control himself around people when under the influence of the Damned items, but that did not lessen their effects.

"I would thank you if you would not attempt that again." Harry said, his emeralds eyes, formerly like crystals, melting as the influence of the Hallows faded. Anymore, and he would be susceptible to the beautiful girl.

While most of the time Harry would not have minded a bit of flirting, Harry couldn't help but feel that this young lady would be the death of him someday. It was indescribable, but it was there. Like her very existence would be both speed up his heart with happiness, while at the same time causing him so much unneeded stress his heart would explode.

Shocked by his immunity, she could only watch as Harry asked about what had happened.

"Well, this _girl _walked right up to us and started to rant. She wanted to turn the school into her own personal harem. She even revealed her true nature." Gabi said, though 'girl' was replaced by a rather offensive word from the French language.

"Succubus _salope!_" The Veela spat out.

"What did you call me!? Veela!" The blue haired girl screamed.

Oh yeah, the Veela and Succubus races were not on the best of terms. And that was when they were on their best behaviors. Something about the other caused them to freak out and go into a frenzy, no matter how composed they were usually.

Quickly jumping in between the two races, Harry was just quick enough to place a hand on each of them, on their heads thankfully, and was strong enough to keep them apart.

Unfortunately, explaining the burnt left side and cut up right side of his chest to the nurse would be rather uncomfortable. Perhaps he could attempt an _episkey, _despite his low skill in healing spells. It wasn't his fault exactly, but the Hallows, once again stood in the way of healing and life giving spells. Except with spells, it left him with a permanent change to his core.

"Now stop it you two. I will not have such violence now. If you want to tear each other apart do it later." Harry stated, looking between the two sexual creatures. That is before Yukari and Gabi grabbed his arms and began a rather obvious attempt to leave by asking about some easy English questions.

As Harry and his two students walked away, he could have sworn he had seen the rosary around Moka's neck flash at him appreciatively. How that was possible, Harry didn't even want to think about it.

"So how are the two of you doing in class?" Harry asked, patting Yukari's head softly.

"Well, Potter-Sensei, I am having a little bit of trouble with pronouns. English is so strange." Yukari said, looking up to the male teacher, eyes wide and overly sad.

"Well, yeah I can understand that. Compared to most languages, English is like it's on acid." Harry said, chuckling slightly, before wincing at the pain in his sides.

"Excuse me, I think I'm going to pop into the nurse's office for a few moments." He said.

Turning around swiftly, Harry only barely missed the apologetic and despaired look on Gabi's face.

Reaching the nurse was actually quite a struggle, and not just because of the pain. It seems that his own aura had been talked about quite a bit since he had used it on the male groupies. Now, everyone and their mother knew about the 'Death-Sensei'.

While it did open up the hallways as he walked past, the stares of the students reminded him of his own schooling. It was actually quite uncomfortable, no matter how used to it he might have been.

Walking up to the door of the infirmary, Harry was surprised to not only find the nurse out and the door open, but that there was a large hole in the wall, and Moka's released energy was leaking into the air.

Ignoring his injuries for a moment, Harry took out his Firebolt, and unshrunk it. Leaping onto it and out into the open air, Harry was able to come upon Moka and Tsukune, who was currently preventing the angry Vampire from killing the foolish Succubus.

"Have you taken to following us around now, Potter-Sensei?" The silver-haired Moka asked, huffing slightly at the sheepish look on the linguist's face. Swinging one leg over the broom, Harry sat on his ride like it was a bench, looking between the three of them.

"Well, can any of you tell me what happened here?" He asked.

Tsukune was the one to answer him, putting both Moka and Kurumu in the best light possible for the situation. Moka had none of that, and gave the bluntest and truthful series of events Harry had ever heard from a student.

Sighing, Harry wondered if he should just walk away, since this now seemed to be in hand. Looking at the three of them, Harry simply stated to be more conscious of their actions next time.

"I would advise you not to think I am your student, Potter. Do not think to treat me as such." The Vampire stated.

Looking to the silver-haired goddess of a female, and her blood red aura, Harry erupted in his own black aura, death itself leaking from his very pores.

Immediately, both Kurumu and Tsukune went down, being knocked out like a light. Moka only lasted a small amount of time more than them, giving him a strangely aroused look before her own eyes rolled into the back of her own head.

Floating the three of them up, Harry carried them back to the nurse's office, using _reparo_ on the wall and door and setting the three of them down onto beds. Taking out a roll of bandages, Harry wrapped himself up and was about to leave. At least until he saw the glint of silver in Tsukune's hand.

Taking out the rosary, Harry took out his wand, the one he had received from Ollivander after the destruction of his original wand. Not the elder one.

The rosary was a thing of genius, but at the same time, Harry became extremely worried as he looked over the suppression device.

It was a horucrux.

Except, it wasn't. If it could be described as anything, it would be a light horucrux. Someone had turned their own soul into a way to keep Moka safe, and judging from the similar appearance of the two figures, Harry would guess that it was the second dark lord, Akasha.

This horucrux was created as a way to protect someone with their life, and worked around that effect. Akasha's soul would give itself for the real Moka. It was actually quite poetic, in a sense.

Anyway, separating the two would be pretty easy for Harry if he truly wanted to. While giving life to something, or even just healing it would normally be impossible for him, this would not be. Precisely because Moka and her mother were Vampires and therefore, they were unlife creatures, commonly known as undead creatures. Whether they had born as such was unimportant, their immortality was from the fact that were never truly alive in the first place.

However, for whatever reason, Akasha gave her life for her daughter, and until it became much more appropriate for him to ask about it, Harry would continue life like one of his students wasn't older than him by a few centuries.

Though he definitely wasn't above asking Mikogami '_Koji kurac_'.

The next morning was the beginning of the day of the club fair, and Harry's first date with the beautiful Lamia, Ririko Kagome.

"Good morning Hedwig." Harry said, rubbing his eyes as he watched the familiar look over to the window sill, annoyance so blatantly on her face Ron could have read it.

Picking up his glasses, Harry too looked over to the window, and saw that there was another bird, a common mail owl. Specifically, the one owned by Hermione.

Groaning, Harry got up and moved, stumbling more like, to the window sill. Dropping a few owl treats in front his present to his female friend, Harry snatched the letter.

It was quite dirty, since the bird had probably traveled more than half the world in search of him, and was probably almost dead on its wings.

The linguist read…

_Harry!_

_Where have you gone! The Weasleys and I have been so worried about you. Especially Ginny, do you know she hasn't been able to sleep since you disappeared. This is getting out of hand, I know you have to mourn. We all do, but why must you just up and leave on us. It was not the responsible thing to do, leaving your family behind, blind to your actions._

_ Now that that is out of the way, I must tell you that I have begun petitioning for the rights of Werewolves, and I need you. Having Remus and you working alongside of each other, teaching together at DADA class in Hogwarts would really put my agenda forward. McGonagall even said that you could help with teaching the practicals. We should probably leave the theory to Professor Remus, but that can be worked out between the Headmistress and him._

_So march yourself back to us and we can get on with our lives._

_Hermione Granger (soon to be Weasley)_

Well, that went about as well as expected. Harry was actually surprised by the restrained way she had demanded he drop his life to suit the group who had, even before the war, mooched off him.

Again, Harry really didn't have anything against helping Hermione, but she did cross one of his personal lines. She tried to bring in Lupin, acted like he should be happy to interact with the coward.

Harry really had to wonder where Lupin would have gone if not for Dumbledore's goodwill. It was obvious he didn't try to keep a job, in both the muggle world and the magical one. He also was almost never invited to any meetings among Werewolves, his cowardice a symbol of weakness to the pack creatures. No female Were would touch the Omega.

The fact that he almost tried to seduce the way-to-young Nymphadora Tonks was also a point against the man. Tonks, as she preferred to be called, had risen to Senior Auror since the war, and was currently the only senior officer who didn't have a scar. That was most likely because of her powers though.

Crumpling the letter, Harry gave a mental command to scare the poor owl off, though to keep from harming it.

His mind was on other things, essentially his date with the sexy snake.

**Ending Chapter**

**Whoo-hoo! Done!**

**That was pretty fun. I really enjoyed this chapter and can't wait to get the next up. How does everyone like this chapter? Love it, hate it? Send me your thoughts. Preferably in the form of reviews.**

**I have decided, by overwhelming feedback, to make Yukari a Harry-girl. I have also decided to open up a small unofficial poll. Harry will be able to separate the two Mokas, and give them both separate unlifes. One of which may become part of Harry's harem, but only one. So which should it be, sexy silver, or pretty pink? Send me your votes via reviews and let's see who gets the awesome wizard, and who gets the other guy, *Cough* Tsukune *Cough*.**

**So, here is the official Harem so far:**

**Kagome**

**Gabi**

**Shizuka**

**Ageha**

**Yukari (in name only)**

**Ruby**

**Possible others include, one of the Mokas, Luna, and one other, by your choice. **

**Salope means slut in French**

**Koji kurac is what the fuck Bosnian**

**If that's all…**

**Review If Possible**

**No Flames Please**

**Peace Out**


End file.
